


Stayin' In

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 15Pale discovers Niki likes her sex a little rough.





	Stayin' In

If there was one thing Pale hated more than living in a shithole of a city, it was being bored. He was definitely the type of guy that needed something to do, even on his days off.

He let out a huff as he sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend Niki who was reading a book. He picked up one of the magazines on her coffee table, glanced at the cover and tossed it back.

“Babe,” he whined at her. “Come on, I wanna do something. Let’s go out.”

“What happened to wanting to stay indoors for change?” she asked him.

The last time they went out, Pale spent the better part of the time complaining about everything, from the people to the price of things to the way the food tasted. Niki had finally had enough and told him they would just stay home next time and he agreed.

“Cause I’m fucking bored, that’s what happened to it.” Pale just flopped back. He planted his face in Niki’s lap.

She sighed. “If we fuck will you shut up about being bored?”

He looked up at her. “Can I fuck you from behind?”

She kissed his forehead. “Fine. You can.”

Pale grinned and picked her up, throwing her over his wide shoulder like a caveman. She giggled as he carried her to the bedroom of her garden-level apartment, tossing her onto the bed. He straddled her hips and deeply kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Pale reached down and cupped her left tit, squeezing it a little bit harder then he meant to. She let out a gasp of pleasure, arching her back a little, her nails digging into his back.

He moved his mouth to her neck, giving her jawline several bites. Niki threaded her hand in his raven hair, giving it a gentle yet firm tug.

“Well damn, aren’t you a little feisty firecracker,” Pale mused with a smile. “I like it.”

He rose to his knees and pulled her camisole and panties off, tossing them to the floor. He situated himself in between her legs and ran a large finger up her folds.

Niki let out a tiny gasp as Pale slowly inserted a finger into her entrance. She gripped the sheets next to her tightly as he twisted the finger, rubbing her inner walls with the pad of his finger.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned.

Pale lowered his face to her sex and flicked his tongue over her clit. She arched her back as he sucked on her tiny bud. She reached down and grabbed onto his hair, holding his head tightly against her cunt.

Pale just continued to move his finger in and out of Niki’s vagina. He soon had her squirming.

Once her lady bits were drenched in her wetness, he pulled away and flipped her onto her stomach. He took his semi-erect manhood out of his pants and gave himself a few quick jerks. He placed the tip of his erection at her entrance and plunged inside.

He slipped his left hand under her hips and started to vigorously buck his hips, his penis sliding in and out of her orifice with ease.

“Fuck me you’re so fucking tight,” he murmured as he lay on top of her, leaning down to suck at her shoulder. “I just want to come inside your sweet little cunt all day.”

“Do it,” Niki replied. “Come inside me, baby.”

Pale rammed harder into her.

“Ah, fuck yes,” she groaned. “Come on, harder.”

He rose to his knees and grabbed a handful of her chestnut-colored hair, holding her head firmly on the bed while he thrust into her as deep as he could, making her moaned louder.

“Yeah you like that, dontcha?” he asked her.

“Yes,” Niki breathlessly replied. “Yes! Oh, right there, baby, right there. Harder!”

She reached up with her right hand and dug her nails into Pale’s right thigh, leaving red welts in her wake.

“Come on, fuck me harder! Make come!”

“I’ll make you come,” Pale retorted as he bucked his hips as fast as he could. “I’ll make you come so fucking hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Niki was soon on the brink, panting hard as her climax approached fast.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m com… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” she screamed.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her petite frame shook.

A few pumps later, Pale came as well. He grunted as he squirted his hot jizz inside Niki’s cave. He rolled over onto his back, his large frame slick with sweat.

Niki snuggled against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She sure was glad they decided to stay in today.


End file.
